In the Light and Darkness of Us
by Rattlin666666
Summary: Bastilla has been captured by the dark lord, leaving Sienna, LSF Revan at a loss and confused. How will she react to everything around her with her new knowledge, and what of Bastilla. RevXCarth
1. Chapter 1

A little background is needed for this piece. Revan, AKA Sienna was pure light side on Taris, but by the first planet she visited, Tatooine, she had dropped some, and by the leviathan had dropped even more, though still in the camp of the Light side. After it… well this is my exploration of it. This will be a short few chapters beginning with when they entered the Sith academy, while Bastilla falls to Malak. And uhh, this is my first real try at any REAL romance relationship… so bare with me. Especially as I'm a guy /wink. Pay attention to the name… important distinction.

not appropriate for younger children in some parts. I think its still Teen though. Lemme know if I'm wrong when the moment comes (next chapter)

* * *

"Shut up Carth!"

Carth looked at her blankly for a moment, then looked around quickly, checking for anyone. "Excuse me little Ms. Prissy, but since when do YOU have complete control."

Sienna sneered into his face. "Why don't you be quiet? I'm here to find the Star Map so I can go and save the Republic. The Republic that you love so dearly."

He paused for a moment. "But how do…"

"I won't betray you out of self-preservation… Malak will hunt me until either he's dead or I'm dead, so therefore, he has to die… so you have to know that if I do betray you, it won't come until after he's dead. Or I'm dead."

Carth grimaced, pursing his lips slightly, looking like he was about to pout.

Sienna sighed. "Listen, Carth, I'm sorry to be so brutally honest with you, but…" she paused, trying to organize her thoughts. Her very confused thoughts. "The truth is that I'm not really sure about what I'm doing more then ever. I have… these memories, and they're…" she paused, and stifled back a sob. "They're horrible. They're of me torturing people for the fun of it. Killing random people…" her voice dropped to a whisper. "Ordering Malak to Telos…" A tear slid down her eye, but before she could wipe it away, Carth brushed it away.

"I'm sorry baby… it's just… you know how I am, right." She nodded in front of him, and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Carth. For everything. I don't know how you hide your hate for me…"

He hushed her softly. "Shhhh. Baby doll, there is none. Just love. Just love," he whispered softly into her ear.

He felt Revan… NO, Sienna, sob softly in his chest, and his words had the opposite effect desired, as it was clear that she was far more distressed by his words…

He sighed, realizing her mind was a bigger mess then anyone would have thought possible… The great Sith Lord Revan, reduced to a crying baby…

Deep down he felt a spurt of joy at this, but just as quickly repressed it. This wasn't right. No matter who she once was, Sienna was a good woman…

Pain and Darkness… those were the first 2 senses that assailed Bastilla when at last she awoke. The pain was all over, a testament to the fight she had put up with Malak…

But it had been for nought. His power had far surpassed her, but she had tried anyways. The darkness disappeared as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself restrained on a cold, hard metal interrogation chair, a collar of some sort tied tightly about her neck, her wrists and ankles held tight by the metal. She struggled for a moment, but gave up when she realized it wasn't moving.

She sighed, reaching into herself for the force… but couldn't feel it. Panic threatened to overtake her, but she breathed slowly… of course Malak wouldn't leave her with the force. The collar about her neck must be one of those force restraining collar.

Why did she have to be so stupid and attack Malak. Revan wasn't worth it, she had slowly been falling from the light side, and with the knowledge that she was Revan… well she hadn't liked the feeling she'd felt from her bond. Scary… that woman held more power then Malak could even dream of.

Come to think of it, why had she jumped to Revan's defense. Every action she had taken since this assignment had lead everyone, even herself, to believe that she… well, not hated, but strongly disliked Sienna. Perhaps it was the hurt, the sorrow in Sienna's eyes when she realized it was true and she looked at Bastilla… that innocence taken from her. For in reality, Sienna had been a good woman, probably would have made a better Jedi then she herself… if you forgot the whole Revan thing that is. But it could also have been… she shuddered at the word she was thinking of… love. For it was true that Revan had been extremely charismatic, and Sienna had the same power. And the masters had warned that something like this might happen… such was the power of they're bond that it could create love between them.

Evidently it had.

The door whisked open quickly, and in strode none other then Malak, walking tall and proud. His metallic jaw shining, his cape flourishing, and his outfit well pressed, he looked almost… not evil for a lack of a better term.

But if you looked above all that, into his face… his eyes… you could not be mistaken for what he was. Pure hatred glowered from them. Cold, hard, merciless. Bastilla shuddered even as she looked into them.

Malak, seeing this, cackled loudly, before reaching out with his hand to caress her cheek. "Why hello there princess," he said soflty… almost reverently.

Her very flesh crawled with his hands touch, and if she could have, she would have struck out at him. All she could do was pull away and glare a dagger at him. "You won't turn me," she said simply, as if it were her final words.

A mocking laughter answered her. "Bastilla, greater Jedi than you have turned. In fact, I've even turned a Master. Now THAT was a feat that I am proud of." He grinned wickedly. "You will turn." And his answer had the same finalness to it that Bastilla did, but there was more conviction to it then Bastilla's words.

She spat at him, hitting him square on the cheek. He merely wiped it away, nodding.

And then he stepped back, and she saw his eyes glow redder, and knew she was in trouble…

"_Revan…"_

Reaching up, Sienna wiped the sweat away from her brow. This search in the tomb of Tulak Hord was not going well. She had killed a few Tuk'ata hounds at the entrance of the tomb, but it had been quiet… too quiet since then. She crept along stealthily, and she could feel the power of the dark side about her… intoxicating…

"_Damn those Sith for not letting me bring anyone in with me, I would feel far more safe with HK or Carth here._" Even thinking about Carth brought a surge of emotions to her mind, but she pushed them down. She didn't need to be thinking about them at a time like this.

She peeped around the corner cautiously, but there was nothing, just a sealed door up ahead. She strolled ahead, relaxing her guard…

She regretted it immediately, as the door behind her slammed down, and within seconds a gas began to fill the chamber. She took a deep breath quickly, and used the force to allow it to sustain her. Hopefully long enough to get a door open. But she realized that she had gotten a small dose of gas in that breath, and her limbs grew sluggish, weak. She reached the door behind her regardlessly, and, pulling on the force heavily, she stabbed her lightsaber through the door…

Before she could do anything further, she opened her mouth in agony and screamed as a blast of dark energy assailed her mind, bursting through her defenses and flaying at it. She sucked in a breath, and dropped to her knees before collapsing to the ground, her sabers slipping away, unconscious from the gas before hitting the ground.

Bastilla screamed, and screamed, and screamed until her throat was raw and bloody, unable to scream. Lightning blast after lightning blast played over her, firing every nerve, every muscles. And when it wasn't lightning, Malak was blasting at her mind with his dark energy. Although the force collar seemed to inhibit her own force powers, it did nothing for other powers attacking her… Her wrists and ankles were bloody from struggling against the restraints, her entire body burned in a fiery wrath.

Malak stood over her, laughing manically. "How was that Bastilla… Enjoyable, no?"

Bastilla didn't reply, as she panted and writhed in pain. How long had he been doing this, hours? He must be growing tired.

"I know exactly what you're thinking right now. You're wondering how long we've been doing this, and thinking I must be tired. Others have been through this, and they recall it explicitly, my delicious Bastilla." As he said this, he reached out and grabbed her head forcefully, turning her to him. "It has not been long at all my dear. A mere hour. A drop in the bucket. I could do this for days. I have done it for days even, though usually more pressing matters push in.

Bastilla groaned painfully, while on the inside she struggled to come to terms with this. An hour? How could she possibly fight it. She didn't kid herself. Her mind was already as battered as her body. Malak knew exactly what he was doing. She coughed roughly, before spitting out, "I… I won't fall."

Malak laughed bitterly at this. "Oh you will… but I have other matters to attend to. I will return… or if not me, someone else… and I think you'll prefer me to them."

"Get up, whore!"

Sienna awoke slowly… painfully, opening her eyes. Sighing, she brought her hand up to her forehead.

It didn't move. She panicked for a moment before becoming more awake… she found herself standing up in a room, and felt for the force, but found it was… distant from her. She could feel it, but couldn't truly access it. She realized she was in a very powerful stasis lock, explaining her loss of force power and inability to move.

Not good… not good at all. But her jaw could still move.

"What…" she said weakly, before clearing her throat. "What is going on?" she asked, more forceful.

A twisted old Sith jammed right up to her face. His breath reaked of blood, and it was all she could do to not gag. His yellow eyes burned crazily, but what Sith's didn't… "Silence… I will be the only one asking questions here. I have the power."

She didn't recognize this Sith, and what he said was true… for now, so Sienna wisely kept her mouth shut.

"At least you can see that. My name is Jorak Uln. The former leader of the academy, but now this is my home. A bit dusty and dirty, but home nonetheless."

Sienna said nothing still.

"Ah good, silent. Well, we must move on. What I'm going to do is test you for Sith like behavior. Answer the questions right and you live. Oh… one more thing. I'd like you to meet Mekel. Say hello Mekel."

He pointed off to the side, and Sienna looked out of the corner of her eye to see a sith soldier… the one who had forced those people to stand outside the academy to death… lying on the ground, barely alive. He grunted something that sounded vaguely like "save me."

"The way this works is simple, answer correct, and I will… punish him. Answer wrong, and I will punish you. This will continue until one or the other of you is dead."

Mekel weakly pushed himself up. "To… together we… we can defeat… him," he gasped out slowly.

"Don't be silly Mekel… onto business. First question. Your immediate superior amongst the sith is an effective commander and a fine leader. He trusts you and you like him. You see an opportunity to kill him. What do you do?" He waited for a moment. "Speak!" he finally exclaimed.

Sienna mumbled quietly, "Gimme a sec…"

Jorak impatiently tapped his foot in front of her, and Sienna quickly laid it out. It sounded exactly like what had occurred between her and Malak. So she knew exactly the answer he wanted…

But to do so would hurt Mekel. Of the dark side… but was she willing to die for Mekel. Her thoughts flitted to Carth…

"_Oh Carth, what do I do…_" Even as she said this, the answer came to her…

Sighing and preparing for the worst, she said simply, "Do nothing… he… he's good for the Sith."

In front of her she saw Jorak scowl, before 'blowing up'. "WRONG. You miss your chance for power… and with that power, you could crush your enemies. Time for your lesson."

Sienna braced for it, but it surpassed her wildest expectation. The force lightning flew at her rapidly, firing her nerves off, but she couldn't move so all she felt was the burning pain. And with it, the dark energies attacked her mind, and a scream ripped from her throat, as her thoughts grew fuzzy… and in a moment it was gone, but she had lost that last thread that she had been thinking of…

Her limbs felt even more leaden now, and she knew that this man was very strong… and had every intention of killing her if she answered wrong, and could damn well do it…

"Well now, I hope you learned a valuable lesson… Second question. You come across a group of humans who are threatened by dangerous animals. They plead for help, offering you a reward. What do you do?"

Visions immediately flashed in her mind of this very occurrence. She knew the answer… she glanced at Mekel… screw him, she'd kill this bastard and every other person in her way… as soon as she got out of this. "Take their damn reward and leave them." Her own words surprised her… not what she said, but the way she said them… with such… vehemence. She grinned inwardly. It felt oh so good…

"Excellent! You gain a good reward, and they were clearly to weak to survive. Mekel… time for your medicine."

Revan watched in glee as Mekel screamed from the torture. Deep down something told her this was wrong… but she couldn't control herself.

She answered the remainder of her questions in as Sith a manner as could be thought. At last Mekel died.

"_About time you idiot. Now I'll rip out this fools heart,"_ she thought to herself coldly.

"Excellent work, my apprentice. You're free to go. I shall teach you more later." With a wave he released her from the stasis.

She couldn't help but release a sigh of happiness as the powers flowed back to her. She quickly set it to work healing her injuries and shoring up her mental defenses, knowing what to expect from this fool…

It was but a moment. She called her lightsabers to her, both of them, and ignited them. "I don't think so, fool."

She saw Jorak's surprised look, and then he grinned. "Excellent, you are truly worthy of the Sith."

Revan grinned ferally. "Oh, I'm more then worthy… You see, I brought the Sith to the present power they are now."

She saw Jorak's confused look. "What are you…"

"SILENCE." She said it so strongly, so loudly that Jorak obeyed. "You fool… I am the Dark Lord Revan. Bow down to me. I am going to kill Malak, retake the Sith, and crush everyone in my path," she said powerfully and confidentally. And then she moved into the Sith code, which Jorak quietly said with her. Upon finishing, she glanced up at Jorak, seeing fear in his eyes.

And with a quick cut, before Jorak could even react, she cut off his head, and turned away. And then she felt Bastilla's touch on her mind, and wondered how long it had been there. Before she could do anything else, Bastilla was gone.

She blinked widely at this, and at last she took note of what she had just done…

Sienna choked back a sob. What had she done… what had she said…

Was she going to fall?

She collapsed to her knees and began crying.

* * *

Ok so I kinda switched and moved Revan's moods around a bit more then I thought I would, but this is supposed to represent how she's so confused, and she doesn't know what to do. It gets darker...

Review please. I have candy... CANDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY! only if u review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this ones a bit sick… if you have a weak stomach, skip anything to do with Bastilla.

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Bastilla my dear. I've returned. Did you enjoy the company of my… friends."

Bastilla bit back a scream, as she struggled to stay awake. She glanced down at her chest, her entire body naked for anyone to see. It was marked with cuts where the man who had come in to torture her had cut her slowly as she watched, screaming and crying and begging for him to stop. Most of them he quickly applied Kolto to, to ensure nothing permanent would come to pass. In those, the pain had passed…

It was the ones he had taken a shard of glass, stuck it into the cut, before sewing it up painfully, as she cried and begged for him to stop, saying she would do anything for him to stop. The pain was excruciating, as any movement sent a wave of pain through her, and even if she sat perfectly still, the pain was still there… a constant reminder. She hadn't slept in days, as she lay awake, crying and sobbing from the pain, and worrying that at any moment someone would come and make it worse…

What scared her even more, was the fact that the man had simply looked up at her and said, "That comes later hun…" when she had asked him to do anything else, when she deep down didn't mean it…

The words had struck her deeper then anything… to have someone rape her… to have that monster do that to her…

She was scared of the tortures, true, but that wasn't something that would strike her to the core… she could hold against them, she was sure… but to be raped… that shook her to the core, and she didn't know how she would respond…

Seeing the pained expression on her face, Malak merely laughed grimly. "I take it as not. Hmmmm… I can feel the pain rolling off of you, and your fear is growing by the minute… but there's something else there… I don't know what in the world it is." He laughed again. "Perhaps this will help. A reminder of the force." With a gesture, she felt the force collar slacken and half fall off of her. The force was at last within reach… but she was so tired…

She reached for it, pulled it to herself to dull the pain, relieve the tiredness… but she could get so little… her access weak. She pushed down the surge of fear that pushed into her, and sought out Sienna. Quickly she felt Revan on the other end, and felt the dark power on the other end.

Into her mind flashed an image of Revan standing there, face twisted in a dark, evil smile. She heard everything Revan said to Jorak, heard her say the Sith code… with such conviction.

Hopelessness coursed through her, as she realized what this meant. She quickly blocked her bond, and sobbed lightly. She had failed. Sienna was gone. Revan was back, and with it, the galaxies chance gone…

Above her, Malak laughed evilly. "AHAHA that worked out better than I expected. I don't think that merely feeling the force would do that. Whatever did Revan do?" With a motion the collar snapped back on, and the force fled from her again, causing her to sob again. "Ah well… I feel that we should return to our original topic."

Bastilla looked at Malak through her tear rimmed eyes, feeling hate rise in her. "_There is no emotion, there is peace_," she said in her mind as calmly as she could… but she knew that with every minute of this pain and fear, she believed less and less in it…

Malak laughed evilly again, which gave Bastilla the chance to realize the torture was beginning again.

Her last shred of hope, Sienna, was gone. She had no doubt now… she would fall, and the universe soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sienna stumbled through the tomb, trying her best to remember the path she came by. Her eyes were blinded with her tears, and she wanted nothing more than to be held in Carth's arms, safe and secure. Her mind wandered. She knew Bastilla was being tortured, being attempted to turn, and deep down, she knew that Bastilla would fall. As much as it hurt her to admit that one she loved would fall, her pride, her headstrongness, would be her undoing.

And it tore at her; to know that she was the reason Bastilla would fall…

So deep in thought and blinded she was that her struggle to save Bastilla and the galaxy nearly ended when she stumbled upon a pair of Tuk'ata's and they lunged threateningly at her throat. She barely got her sabers activated in time to cleave their heads off quickly. She saw other Tuk'ata bodies around her, and she recognized as having killed them. She was near the exit. She felt for Carth, and could faintly feel him through the dark energies of the tomb.

She broke into a sprint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Statement: Someone is approaching at an alarming speed, meatbag."

Carth jerked up from his light dozing and immediately grabbed his blaster, ready for the worst.

"Alright HK… remember, don't shoot him unless I say so," he said again, just to make sure the homicidal droid didn't open fire.

"Mocking response: You are not my master, Meatbag. However, Master has decreed that I listen to you for now. Conjecture: Perhaps Master will let me blast you, meatbag, for my good service."

Carth just rolled his eyes at HK's typical response, but before he could respond, he saw Sienna fly from the tomb, and immediately beeline to him before diving onto him in a hug, as she sobbed softly.

Not knowing what to do, he simply comforted her as best as he could, as she sobbed in his chest.

At last she stopped, and looked up at him, her red-rimmed eyes crying out to his heart. He didn't say anything…. She would say what she wanted to in her time.

"I… I failed her Carth," she said sullenly.

"Shhh, baby no, you didn't fail her. It was her choice." He knew she spoke of Bastilla. The tomb must have conjured up some image of her.

"No… no Carth. I used dark force powers in there… I'm worried I might…" her choked sobs cut her off, but Carth knew exactly what she wanted to say.

And it cut him deep.

If Sienna… who Carth felt was far stronger then Bastilla, fell back to the darkside, what chance did Bastilla have. What was worse, was that the possibility of betrayal reared its ugly head…

But that wasn't what was needed here. She needed to be comforted, not confronted. If he brought up betrayal, well, that would definitely work against him… and he truly did love Sienna, though her past was something he wasn't sure he could get over. So he decided, that he was going to trust her, and damn it, he would love her, at least for now

Before he could say anything, Sienna pushed herself off him, and in a moment looked like her regular self.

"I'm sorry Carth… now is not the time for my personal problems… we need to get the Star Map. Come on HK."

"Statement: I am so glad you have returned Master. Want me to blast this meatbag? Or any other meatbag."

"No HK."

"Disappointed Statement: Too bad, master."

She whispered softly. "Soon HK… soon there will be plenty to blast."

"Excited Reply: Oh I do hope so master. Meatbag stew for everyone!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No more… please…" Bastilla cried weakly, as she lay on the table, unable to even move as she gasped for air. The tortures had been brutal. Every nerve fired off in pain, her very skin smoking from the lightning. She could barely see or think straight. The very words seemed to take all the energy from her.

Malak laughed. "No more? Done so soon Bastilla…" She said nothing, so he just grinned wickedly as he stepped right up to her. "Alright princess… but there is a price for this." She looked up at him, and he saw him look… downwards on her.

"No… please… anything…"

"It's too late for that Bastilla… I want it now…"

Bastilla screamed with renewed energy, and thrashed around as it began… the rage building within…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The star map at last…" whispered Sienna softly, as the map expanded in front of her. She quickly plugged her datapad in and collected all the data. Successful quickly, she grabbed the sith saber and moved out.

At the acid where she had thrown the freezing grenade, she saw Yuthura and the master, she forgot his name, waiting.

The time had come at last.

She walked down, flourishing the Sith Saber.

"Good… good, I see that you're truly worthy to be the new Sith. There is but one final test. Kill Yuthura. She clearly is too ambitious."

Yuthura glanced at Sienna, before igniting her Saber. "It's not that simple master. The time has come. With Sienna helping me, you will fall quickly."

"Is this true, Sienna?" he said it with little anger apparent.

She struggled for a moment with her inner demon… the one that wanted her to decry them both… but in the end the practical side of her won out.

She dropped the sith saber and pulled out her 2 sabers, moving in on the master wordlessly.

He sneered contemptibly, before quickly doing a force push at Yuthura and moving in on Sienna. He had some skill, and initially pushed Sienna back with his rage. She saw that Yuthura had hit her head and looked out cold… so she was on her own…

His rage grew greater by the moment, and a sweat broke out on Sienna as she was continuously pushed back. All of her skill as a jedi, and even being Revan, weren't effective when one was fighting ones inner demons, struggling to control ones anger, using so much energy on that.

At last she was in a corner, and with a quick slap of his saber he knocked her off hand saber away. Startled by this, Sienna left a neat hole for him to slice in.

The blade burned into her, cutting straight through her from her lower left stomach to her upper right chest, eradicating her stomach, kidneys, and puncturing her lung along with damaging her heart. Crying out in pain, Sienna felt rage and fear grow in her, offering her its power to crush him…

She took it. With a single thought, she threw him back to the other side of the cavern, where she simply lifted him up again, and stasised him and pulled him over, Revan's anger thoroughly in control.

"Fool… Know this. I am Revan, I have returned. And as strong as you are, you are nothing to me." His eyes grew wide in fear, and with a single motion, Revan crushed him.

His very body 'imploded' upon itself under the intense pressure she placed on him, as an outburst of force flew out, pushing Revan back a bit, but of no consequence. She released what was left of him, before turning to Yuthura, who was still unconscious.

"Idiot." Quickly she moved over to her and kicked her… hard.

Yuthura awoke with a start, looking groggy. "What happened?"

Revan grinned ferally. "I killed him… and now its your turn."

Yuthuras eyes grew wide in fear, as she looked around for her saber.

Revan flashed it in front of her, igniting it. "Looking for this? Nifty weapon here. Could be deadly in the right hands." She stared at Yuthura nastily. "You, are most definitely not the right hands. He would have killed you easy. You're weak, and weakness must be crushed."

Before Yuthura could say anything, the saber swung several times, eradicating her head.

Revan slowly rose to her feet, before the waves of pain from her stomach rolled onto her. She fell to her knees… the blood loss finally getting to her.

"_Is this how I end… on a god forsaken Sith planet? What of Carth… the sith will surely kill him._" With that thought, Sienna's eyes burst wide open. NO! That would not happen. Summoning upon the force, she stopped the bleeding, but there was no way all the force in the galaxy could close the huge gash by itself… she needed help, badly. Slowly, she got to her feet, stumbling to the exit, Carth, and sanity…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come now, Bastilla… surely you see how the council was using you. You, with you're powerful force abilities as well as lightsaber abilities, and most impressively, your… battle meditation, and look at how the council treats you. To them, you're a tool, something to be used, and then discarded. They used you to control Revan, an impossible feat as that woman is such a… well such a schutta, that it's not even funny. Relegated to baby sitting."

Bastilla's eyes burned from the tears that had been coming out. He made… sense in a weird way. He really did seem to. And she had this burning anger within her now that just wouldn't go away. DAMN the council for sending her on this fool errand. DAMN Revan for leaving her, even if she demanded it of her. DAMN the republic for using her in battle but not promoting her or anything.

Maybe the Sith had it right?

"I'll never give in to the darkside, Malak." She said it mechanically, with no conviction behind it, but after the weeks of torture she just couldn't bring herself to truly care…

He laughed, as though he was sure he'd win. "Ah, but this is but a taste of the power of the darkside."

Calmly, he lashed another bolt of lightning over her, causing her to cry out screaming…

"Think about it Bastilla… what did you have under your precious republic and jedi order… no power at all. Here, in the darkside, you can become more powerful then you ever imagined. You will crush any, and all… no one will stand against you."

Bastilla stayed silent, afraid of what she would say if she said anything.

He waited a moment, before turning and walking away. "Very well, I will leave you in the company of some of my men… have fun."

She screamed at him to not do it, but he was already gone…

It wasn't so bad after the first time. It had been over 30 times… some him, but mostly he'd bring in others… This time 4 soldiers shuffled in dejectedly, but immediately lightened up when they saw her.

She hated them all.

"Huh ho, look what we have here. Aren't you a… well weren't you a pretty one," the first one said.

She snarled in response.

"Eh this one's got fight… who wants the first go." The argued for a bit before they finally settled on one, and he approached her, getting ready for her…

And suddenly, the force collar snapped off of her.

The soldier stopped, just as he was about to get to her, and glanced up at her. "Oh SHIT!"

He didn't have time to say more, as rage overcame Bastilla, and she quickly raised him in a force choke, as she ripped open her clasps and rose angrily at the others.

She spoke quietly, yet there was incredibly anger evident in her words, with an underlying hint of hatred. "You… dare to think… that you can impose yourself on me." She motioned with her hand, and the sound of the man in her choke's neck breaking could be heard loudly. The soldiers glanced at each other, before charging her.

Bastilla opened up with a force push at them, but amazingly 2 of them were merely slowed before tackling her.

"Hold her!" said one as he gave her a right hook to the cheek. "BITCH!" He hit her again in the stomach, where her many cuts were. Bastilla cried out at this, her anger giving her more power, and she quickly tossed the 2 on her aside like they were nothing. Just as suddenly, she pulled all 3 together.

"I think you 3 should experience something that I've experienced." Her anger like a scythe, she sent the dark energy into their minds, and their loud screams were like music to her ears. "Didn't like that? How about we FRY you up." She rose her hands to them, and unleashed wave after wave of lightning upon them. "Its too bad you got burned in your attempt"

With a motion, she snapped the spine on all 3 men simultaneously.

Darkness and silence washed over the room, before a bitter laughter from Bastilla broke out.

"Now we'll see who's the true power in this galaxy, Revan…"

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews :D 


End file.
